


You think piloting lions is bad, try organizing in a group chat

by VampireSerana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kinda, M/M, also i love group chat aus lol, group chat au, its not really klance centric but it's there bc theyre gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: Hunkalicious added Beefy Keefy, Handsome Lancesome, Pidge(ot), Queen Allura, and Shirogamer to the group Paladins of VoltronChaos ensues.





	You think piloting lions is bad, try organizing in a group chat

**Author's Note:**

> group chat aus r literally my fucking life man

_ Hunkalicious  _ added  _ Beefy Keefy, Handsome Lancesome, Pidge(ot), Queen Allura,  _ and  _ Shirogamer  _ to the group  **Paladins of Voltron**

 

**Hunkalicious:** hey guys !!!! I thought we should make a gc so it’s easier to communicate across the castle and we don’t want to use those hologram things lol ??

 

**Queen Allura:** Wonderful idea, Hunk!

 

**Hunkalicious:** :o Thank you princess!!!!! ^^

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** ayyyy lmao

 

**Pidge(ot):** shut the fuck up lance

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** :(

 

**Shirogamer:** Language, Pidge

 

**Shirogamer:** but she’s right

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** HEY

 

**Beefy Keefy:** lololol

 

**Queen Allura:** Hey, where’s Coran?

 

**Hunkalicious:** he told me he didn’t want to be in it :(

 

**Pidge(ot):** wtf why

 

**Shirogamer:** wait why is my name shirogamer

 

**Beefy Keefy:** :3c

 

**Pidge(ot)** :3c

 

**Shirogamer:** KEITH

 

**Shirogamer:** DID YOU TELL HER….

 

**Beefy Keefy:** :3cc

 

**Shirogamer:** do not three mouth at me

 

**Beefy Keefy:** **_:3c_ **

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** wait what

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** what’s going on

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** someone fill me in

 

**Handsome Lance** : plz

 

**Hunkalicious:** me too please!

 

**Beefy Keefy:** shiro used to have a gaming channel and he called himself shirogamer lol

 

**Shirogamer:** SHUT

 

**Shirogamer:** THE

 

**Shirogamer:** HECK

 

**Shirogamer:** UP 

 

**Shirogamer:** I

 

**Shirogamer:** WILL

 

**Shirogamer:** RUIN 

 

**Shirogamer:** YOU

 

**Beefy Keefy:** hey look it’s takashi Shirogamer everybody!

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** JDSJFKLDSLKJ NO FUCKING WAY

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** DO U HAV VIDEOS???

 

**Shirogamer** : HEY 

 

**Beefy Keefy:** YEA I DO LMAO WANT THEM??

 

**Shirogamer:** HEY HEY

 

**Shirogamer:** HEY LANCE

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** YES OMFG PM THEM TO ME PLZ……..

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** Yes Shirogamer? ;)

 

**Shirogamer:** Want to know who has a crush on you? 

 

**Beefy Keefy:** WHAT

 

**Beefy Keefy:** ITS 

 

**Beefy Keefy:** NOBODY

 

**Beefy Keefy:** NOBODY

 

**Beefy Keefy:** LOVES

 

**Beefy Keefy** : OYU

 

**Beefy Keefy:** LANCE

 

**Beefy Keefy:** ANYWAYS

 

**Beefy Keefy:** SHIROGAMER

 

**Beefy Keefy:** TAKASHI SHIROGAMER

 

**Beefy Keefy:** TELL US WHY U QUIT 

 

**Pidge(ot):** what the fuck is happening here

 

**Beefy Keefy:** QUIT GAMING??? HM?

 

**Pidge(ot):** this was a terrible idea hunk

 

**Hunkalicious:** :(( 

 

**Queen Allura:** Sorry, the mice needed to be fed! What are we talking about?

 

**Pidge(ot):** how much of a mistake this was

 

**Beefy Keefy:** Shiro’s old gaming channel

 

**Queen Allura:** Shiro’s old what now?

 

**Beefy Keefy:** …. Ill just send you the videos its easier than trying to explain 

 

**Queen Allura:** Okay! 

 

_ Beefy Keefy  _ to  _ Handsome Lancesome  _ and  _ Queen Allura _

 

**Beefy Keefy:** [shiroshallofshame.mp4] here u go

 

**Beefy Keefy:** shit i didn’t mean to make a group chat

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** lmao

 

_ Queen Allura  _ to  **Paladins of Voltron**

 

**Queen Allura:** oh my god

 

**Queen Allura:** ...Shiro

 

**Queen Allura:** these are … slightly embarrassing

 

**Pidge(ot):** JFDSKJFDSLKJFSLDKJLSDKJFJLKDSFJLKDS SSLIGHTY??

 

**Pidge(ot):** MORE LIKE

 

**Pidge(ot):** A SHIT TON LMAO 

 

**Shirogamer:** I hate all of you 

 

**Pidge(ot):** <3

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** <3 

 

**Beefy Keefy:** <3

 

**Hunkalicious:** I still haven’t seen it :(

 

**Shirogamer:** except u hunk, ilu

 

**Hunkalicious:** !!!! :)  <3

 

**Beefy Keefy:** SHIT SORRY HUNK ILL SEND IT TO U TOO!!!

 

**Hunkalicious:** Thank you keith!!!!!! :D

**Shirogamer:** …..

 

_ Beefy Keefy _ to  _ Hunkalicious _

 

**Beefy Keefy:** [shiroshallofshame.mp4]

 

**Beefy Keefy** : there u go!!!

 

**Hunkalicious:** thank u !!!!

 

**Hunkalicious** : i cant believe shiro hates these enough to almost tell lance u have a crush on him

 

**Beefy Keefy:** SHHHHHHH

 

**Hunkalicious:** i think u should tell him ….

 

**Beefy Keefy:** nah

 

**Hunkalicious:** :( 

 

**Hunkalicious:** I have a feeling he’ll say yes~~

 

_ Queen Allura _ to  **Paladins of Voltron**

 

**Queen Allura:** well those were...interesting

 

**Beefy Keefy:** I think everyone should see that side of shiro

 

**Shirogamer:** i think everyone should see the side of keith that makes him the most annoying brother ever

 

**Beefy Keefy:** stfu im not even ur REaL brother

 

**Shirogamer:** right, youre more annoying than any real sibling of mine could be

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** HOLY SHIT

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** 911 I JUST WITNESSED A FUCKING MURDER

 

**Pidge(ot):** It wasnt THAT good lance

 

**Shirogamer:** it kinda was

**Shirogamer:** now go to bed everybody, we have training early in the morning

 

**Queen Allura:** well said, Shiro! Goodnight all!

 

**Pidge(ot):** shiro don’t tell me what to do, night Allura

 

**Beefy Keefy:** night

 

**Hunkalicious:** goodnight everyone!!!

 

_ Handsome Lancesome _ to  _ Beefy Keefy _

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** Keith

 

**Beefy Keefy:** Lance

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** did you… mean it

 

**Beefy Keefy:** mean what?

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** when u said nobody loved me? Lol

 

**Beefy Keefy:** ….no , y? 

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** idk lol, just wondering if ur hiding anything

 

**Beefy Keefy:** wtf would i be hiding?

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** idk lol

 

**Beefy Keefy:** are you okay???

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** yea lol 

 

**Beefy Keefy:** … meet me near the pods?

 

**Handsome Lancesome:** sure lmao, see u there

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shirogamer is inspired by this post: http://vampiricdrain.tumblr.com/post/166338637171/blaytzstan-itsgayifitsinspace-when-shiro-was


End file.
